


You Had Your Chance To Help Years Ago And You Blew It

by MarionettePuppet



Series: You Blew It AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Bee Kagami Tsurugi, Don't Kill Me, Dragon Luka, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miraculous Team, class salt, fox nino, never wrote dc character before, no beta we die like jason todd, possibly occ, post identity reveal, snake chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: The heroes of Paris have been active for four years, they asked for help and were ignored so if the league thinks that Paris will welcome the justice league's help with open arms acting if they hadn't been wronged by them for years then they must be delusional.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: You Blew It AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720567
Comments: 158
Kudos: 1004





	1. An Event Being Interrupted By An Akuma Otherwise Known As A Normal Tuesday In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KILL ME! if I got the dc character's wrong, I'm sorry.  
> it's my first time writing them and I only know their personalities from the cartoons like young justice, fanfiction, wiki and the small number of comics I've read.

Paris wasn’t happy but it’s not like they could express that, there was an event going on which was full of journalists who were from all over the world which meant if an Akuma were to happen, it would make worldwide news in a matter of hours.

Paris was aware that hawkmoth was a villain that should be known worldwide but they had tried that years ago by sending the justice league video of the events and calls for help but because of the miraculous cure fixing everything, they were told to stop sending fake calls and blocked so no they had been dealing with this four years now, they had their own heroes who could and would handle this, they had no need for the so-called heroes that made up the justice league.

Clark was bored, nothing important was happening in Metropolis so he was stuck in Paris listening to awards be given out for the next three hours. The event was for awards given to people who were considered heroes due to their charity work and new ideas on how to improve the world. That meant Bruce was here as well so he wasn’t the only league member suffering.

“You look bored Smallville,” said Lois who was busy writing notes,

“You could say that” replied Clark with a sigh,

“Well not everywhere can be as exciting as Metropolis or Gotham” retorted Lois glancing at Bruce,

“Yeah that’s true but I still don’t get why we had to do this event?” Clark questioned,

“Because the other reporters had stories already or were ill” answered Lois, “It’s only one event and anyway were can spend rest of the time tour Paris since I doubt you’ve been here before”. 

Clark just hummed in agreement as he went back to taking notes as the next Award winner was called. The winner only had a chance to grab the award before an Alarm started blearing and a policeman took the mic from the host. “Everyone remains calm, this is just the Akuma alarm if you follow the police instructions in order to get to one of the shelters you will be okay,” the man said pointing to the rest of the police who had entered one of the double doors. 

Obviously there were people who were yelling in panic and running over to where the police were but most were just confused and followed the instructions calmly. “Do you know what’s happening, Bruce?” questioned Clark as he went over to join him away from the crowd, “no, this was not something that came up when I investigated the security of this place” Bruce muttered looking annoyed as he pulled out his phone. 

“Will you three please leave” yelled on the police at Clark, Bruce and Lois who was filming the event on her phone. Before Clark could reply, he was cut off by red blur crashing through the glass window at the entrance of the event.

“Ladybug” yelled the same office running over to the person, “I’m fine officer but you need to get the guest out of here, this is the Akuma target” replied the red blur who was, in fact, a teenage girl dressed in red and black spotted spandex that was black at the back, stomach and legs and red with black spots at the feet, chest and arms. She also wore a black and red jacket with spots, had short hair, red and black spotted mask and wore stud earrings. The girl had claw-like scratches on her face that looked fresh. 

“Get out of her” Ladybug yelled as she threw what looked like a yo-yo towards the broken window, it hooked on a metal beam and the girl swung forward as she kicked someone with a hammer in the face and out the window, hitting the concrete outside with a loud crack. “All of you out” the police yelled as he pulled the trio toward the exit where the rest of the guest had left.

“Who was that?” question Lois as the trio was pushed into the room that was currently holding the other guest. The man didn’t answer as he focused his attention on the project screen which was currently showing an emergency broadcast.

Clark looked the video being shown, there the girl along with other teenagers dressed up in animal-like costumes, three boys dressed in a dragon, fox, cat while girls were dressed as a snake, what appeared to be a bee and the ladybug girl. The group was fighting a cat-like woman who was wielding a large hammer which she used to throw the teens into buildings and the concrete streets.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir,  Reynard, Medusa,  Vouivre,  Guêpe are dealing with the Akuma named Tomcat please stay away from the area at all costs as there have already been a few civilian casualties and just because the miraculous cure can bring you back does not mean you can go running into an Akuma attack” The newscaster stated, the last part seemed like dig at someone but no one seemed to notice.

“Their Paris heroes” stated Bruce looking up from his phone,

“What?” asked Clark confused on why they had never heard of them,

“They’ve been active for four years apparently” Bruce continued as he showed Clark a news blog called Miraculous Out that seemed to be dedicated to hero news, 

“How come we didn’t know?” Clark questioned confused because normally the Daily Planet was one of the first ones to write about new heroes but to not know about a team of heroes for five years and ones that the justice league hadn’t heard about was confusing.

“Apparently Paris heroes tried to make themselves to the justice league but were called fake due to the ‘miraculous cure’ fix the destruction of the Akuma and were told to stop playing pranks then were blocked” answered Lois who finally got one of the police to talk to her, “Ladybug and Chat Noir was the first and main heroes before they chose more, they had temporary heroes before their id got out so were canned for good then a few months ago the other four others were chosen recently and are now permanent”.

“Which member of the league blocked them because I doubt Batman or Superman or Wonder Woman knew about it?” asked Clark looking at Bruce who seemed to be angrily texting someone, probably the rest of the league,

“They don’t know because they never got a name on the emails” responded Lois who was closely watching the news as the heroes managed to grab the Monster’s collar with the cat hero turning it to dust in seconds with a purple butterfly flying away from the dust before getting captured by Ladybug’s yo-yo and turn pure white when leaving the yo-yo. The snake hero passed what looked like a small toy mouse to Ladybug only for them to throw in the air with the item turning into tiny ladybugs as they flew around reversing the damage.

“Wow, the rest of the heroes could use powers like that” stated Lois,

“Yeah” agreed Clark as he got a text from Bruce saying that they would need to find those heroes later tonight to have a chat with them but for now just gather as much info as they could. 


	2. A Lot Of Things Change In Four Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change when being a hero for four years and if the press is anything to go by the heroes need to start planning ahead before the justice league arrive and mess everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day what are the odds.

A lot had changed for Marinette in the four years of being Ladybug.

First off she had become the guardian of the miraculous when Master Fu passed away in battle, next she was dating her superhero partner Adrien Agreste otherwise known as Chat Noir, she had cut her hair in a pixie style, she now had her own website called MDC Designs to sell her fashion, her own apartment which was given to her when Master Fu past and was used as a base for the heroes after an attack or for planning, her parents knew her role as Ladybug and she was homeschooled.

The main reason for being homeschool was due to Lila and her lies since there were too many close calls with getting Akumatised, it was decided she would be home school. She had cut contact with most of her old class except for Nino who stood up for her when Alya was going too far, he had earned back his hero status after that, now known as Reynard the permanent Fox holder. Adrien obviously, he still went to school since it was the only escape from his father but he had switched class with Nino and Chloe.

Chloe was also her friend, after the miracle queen incident, the people of Paris made sure she did time for the things she had done with the stolen bee miraculous so was stuck doing a year of community service and went to therapy. She still did therapy and charity work because she could tell it had done her good and enjoyed it, she had earned the snake miraculous after helping the miraculous team by using her connections. There were now set plans for civilians when an Akuma happened so they weren't running around like headless chickens, so was now the permanent holder of the snake called Medusa.

Kagami and Luka were her other friends. Kagami was still her friend even though Marinette was dating her ex as she was not one to hold grudges when she could see that it made people she cared about happy. Kagami had become the permanent Bee holder called Guêpe as she had been a great holder before and seemed to fit an offensive miraculous the best.

Luka had been really supportive after the miracle queen incident as he figured out Marinette's hero status and knew she needed some support and because of that got the Dragon miraculous since he could have the snake back due to his identity being known. Luka was one of the first permanent heroes after Ladybug and Chat Noir, he was known as Vouivre. He had gone solo with the help of Marinette's Uncle Jagged after Lila managed to sink her claws into the Kitty Section.

Marinette sighed in exhaustion, leaning back in her desk chair and rubbing her eyes. She was looking at all the news article about the latest attack and of course the visiting reporters were making the heroes well known especially in America which meant that the justice league could be visiting soon due to public pressure, great.

"You looked stressed, M'lady," said Adrien who was climbing through the trap door with food and drinks,

"Of course she is, have you seen the press" explained Chloe who was staring at her phone as she followed Adrien, Luka, Kagami and Nino were close behind, "twitter has gone nuts especially in America",

"You're expecting the justice league to show up" stated Luka while Kagami stole Chloe's phone in order to make her focus,

"Yes, while they may have ignored us in the past but the public presser will not allow them this time especially if the press finds out that we were ignored for four years" replied Marinette stroking Tikki as she reached for some snacks,

"I say we talk with them but state clearly that they aren't allowed to take control of Paris because they think they have more experience, we are not only one year away of being adults but you and Adrien have been doing this for four years at this point" stated Kagami her voice raising with each word,

"And we won't let them" continued Chloe, resting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder,

"Right Dudette" said Nino,

"Correct Chloe and Nino, we will meet with them but we will have to set rules" replied Marinette pulling out a tablet and pen, "Meaning a brainstorm session is in order"

The rest of the miraculous team nodded in agreement getting out their own tablets or laptops which they brought over every time they visited Marinette or the base. The group spent the rest of the day planning ideas on how to deal with the justice league if they were to show and research each member of the league in case one was compromised while in Paris or ignored the heroes rules.

Marinette's parents joined in after the bakery was done for the day and Chloe sent off the rules they had decided to her father so the french government knew what the miraculous heroes thought would be the best way to work with the league. After all, was said and done, each hero went home to have dinner and get ready for night patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again for some reason, I have a lot of energy to write so enjoy this chapter.  
> This chapter was mainly to give out facts about how the heroes had changed in the four years of Hawkmoth being around.


	3. Investigating The Situation In Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark does some research on how badly the league had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I know I said updates would be slow but apparently, when I get a pile of school work, my brain decided this is the perfect time to give me the motivation to write.

The rest of the day was spent on research and luckily for Clark, Lois was more than happy to investigate with him since this would be way more interesting than an article on award event.

From what they found out, Akumas were caused by bad emotions so the entirety of Paris was constantly having to suppress emotions because of this funding for mental health research and therapy had skyrocketed. The heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first heroes to appear and were the leaders of the miraculous team as it appeared to be that they were the ones who chose who got a miraculous, Ladybug had the basic powers of being fix everything and power to purify the Akuma along with summoning an object to help in battle although apparently, she had gotten a few more recently but only used them when they were in desperate need of them. Chat Noir seemed to have fewer powers than Ladybug but what he did have was the power to destroy everything he touched and the same extra powers that he used when the battle got too hard.

Both heroes were needed in every Akuma battle and while they already had their hands full with that, they also helped with stop normal crimes so even when Hawkmoth was defeated most of Paris expected for the heroes to continue crime-fighting which meant the league had already fucked up by ignoring a new generation of heroes. The other heroes had been replacements for the temporary heroes as those heroes had the identity revealed to hawkmoth by an Akuma. While the original temporary had been called Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, Pegasus, Vuperion, King Monkey and Ryuko, the new permanent heroes were Reynard, Medusa, Vouivre, Guêpe while there were fewer heroes than before, they had proven to be just as good as the main heroes that chosen them, they were like a well-oiled machine. 

Hawkmoth himself had an ally called Mayura who created something called sentimonsters which aided the most powerful Akuma in battles and were destroyed the same way as Akuma. Although Mayura seemed to be a lot weaker in fights as she was always seen as having a coughing fit in battle.

He passed this info onto Bruce who seemed to have the same info along with being able to find the calls for help that Paris sent to the league along with videos of a few of the early Akuma battles including one Akuma called Siren that drowned most of Paris which according to those who drowned had made them have nightmares and panic attacks years later. Clark was sick to his stomach with guilt, they had left Paris alone having to relied on untrained children to save them because a league member believed their calls for help were pranks and blocked them without so much as visiting Paris to investigate. Batman was still investigating who was the league member that blocked Paris.

Both Superman and Batman check all over Paris for the heroes, spotting a few but they were unable to catch them in time to talk with them. Just when the two heroes were going to call it quits for the night, they spotted both Chat Noir and Ladybug at the Eiffel tower. Getting closer, they could see that Chat Noir was the same age as Ladybug and was dressed in what looked to be a leather catsuit which had extra armour padding, unlike ladybug who costume seemed to focus on flexibility than armour. He had a black and green jacket like his partner although his one had a hood 

The heroes seemed to be too busy chatting as they sat on one of the tower’s metal beams for them to notices the two adults. That was until they walked towards the heroes, “We know you’re there, no point in trying to sneak up on us” stated the Chat Noir as both heroes turned around and jumped onto the platform that Superman and Batman were standing on, “So mind explaining why you two are in Paris when the league has been ignoring us for five years?” ask Ladybug in an ice-cold tone, that made superman shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see your comments on the league member who should be blamed and I'm saying right now that it will not be Hal because I don't see him being the one to ignore calls for help without investigating the situation or informing the rest of the league.


	4. Where Were You For Four Fucking Years?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir lay down the law and their not taking no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is here due to procrastination.

Seeing both Batman and Superman in person was intimidating as hell but by Kwami she was not going to let it show. “So mind explaining why you two are in Paris when the league has been ignoring us for five years?” Ladybug asked in a cold tone the same one she used when reporters tried prying into her team’s personal lives just so they could get a good scoop,  “Ladybug and Chat Noir we are here on behalf of the Justice League-” Chat Noir cut Superman off sharply.

“Yeah we gathered that but answer my lady's question, why didn’t you come to talk to us in the first year Hawkmoth was active?” Her partner growled out, only calming down when Ladybug rested her hand on his shoulder.

“We were unaware of the situation” stated Batman narrowing his eyes at Chat Noir, “You were unaware of the situation” Ladybug slowly repeated, “Yes” replied Superman glaring daggers at Batman for his lack of tact.

“No, you were not, we sent you requests for help for two years straight, videos of the attacks have been online since the very beginning along with new reports and from what I can see you chose to ignore our cries for help believing it to be a prank, even though you’re teammates are aliens, metahumans and the green lantern that gets his powers from a magic space ring so it’s not out of the realm of believability that a man is using magic jewellery to turn Paris citizens into monsters” retorted Ladybug her tone of voice got colder with every word. 

“A league member did not inform us of the reports and act without the rest of the league's knowledge and for that, we apologise but in order to rectify our mistake we would like to offer our resources in order to help you capture Hawkmoth,” said Superman as Batman nodded in agreement,  “more like you want the bad press to go away” muttered Chat Noir who was shut up by Ladybug elbowing him in the ribs.

“We would love to have your help but you must understand that we don’t forgive you just yet, your actions from now on will help us on deciding whether o forgive you or not” replied Ladybug letting some warmth back in her tone but her face was emotionless, “We understand that Ladybug” answer Superman while Batman continued to stare at the pair of Paris heroes, “Good then you understand there will be rules for your league” snapped Chat Noir.

“Rules?” question Batman, “Yes rules” replied Chat Noir his tail twitching in annoyance, “The rules which the France government has agreed on are, you must tell us when you plan to come to Paris, while here you must be accompanied by one of our teammates, whatever you plan to do in Paris must be okay by us and you have to keep your emotions in check” Stated  Ladybug staring at the two league members daring them to disagree.

“You said that the government have agreed with you on these rules?” asked Batman, “yes, you have to understand that you have ignored Paris calls for help, for four years so if we simply allow you to run ramped in our city, not only could you mess with protocols that have been set in place but you would anger Paris’s citizens since it would look like you think that you are so above us heroes that you can ignore us when we ask for help but as soon as the press gets bad, you come in and walk all over Paris heroes in order to take credit for a problem you ignored in the first place” answered Ladybug smiling but if you were anyone in Paris you would know it was a cold empty one, that was stopping her from lashing out at the pair of Leaguers.

“Not to mention how dangerous it would be for you guys to get akumatized considering the damage I did to the world when it happened to me” continued Chat Noir shuddering slightly, “you were compromised” questioned Batman, “I was 15 and it was a different timeline” Chat Noir yawed as he explained this multiple times to the press so at this point he was done with explaining what happened when people could google the answer.

“So do you agree with our rules or not?” asked Ladybug, “Yes we do” answered Superman cutting off Batman answer, “good now will you please leave so we can join our teammates on patrol” stated Ladybug in a sweet tone and when both superheroes nodded, she and Chat Noir left the pair and to tell their teammates about the encounter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see the comments about who should be blamed and trust me, I have someone planned for the blame but won't be revealed until the next chapter.  
> Also thank you for the support, I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story so far and since you like this story check out my other stories.


	5. Who Did It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the league finds out about the situation in Paris and are worried about how to handle the situation without pissing off the Paris Heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again.

“You mean to tell me, we ignored the holders of the miraculous for fucking four years because one member of ours decided that they should not get the rest of the league involved with cries for help because it looked like a prank” yelled Wonder Woman causing some of the members to cover their ears at the volume, “That is correct” replied Batman not even flinching as he looked over the document that the French government had sent the league.

“Who was it anyway?” question Barry, “We don’t know” answered Superman, “Actually, I know,” said Hal raising his hand weakly, “Hal you didn’t-” he cut off Green Arrow quickly, “No I didn’t do it, Guy did” Hal continued glaring at Oliver for thinking it was him, “Where is he?” growled Wonder Woman, “Currently on a mission so you can kill him after that’s done” answered Hal.

“Hal is right, you can kill Guy later, for now, we have to plan on how to handle the situation in Paris” stated Superman, “We have been given rules to follow by the heroes of Paris which are being backed by the French government so we can’t go to Paris and walk all over the Heroes”, “Who are the Heroes?” asked Aquaman, Batman typed on his computer and holograms of Paris Heroes showed up in the middle of the meeting table.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are the leaders of the heroes in Paris,” Superman said, “but there are others who arrived on the scene about a year ago as the temporary heroes that originally helped Ladybug and Chat Noir were compromised”.

“There is Reynard who seemed to have taken Rena Rouge’s role” spoked Batman as the hologram of the fox hero got bigger, the hero was a dark skin boy who was dressed in an orange and white suit that had a foxtail attached which wrapped around his waist. An orange hoodie which had fox ears on top. He had white hair, wore bronze goggles and his weapon seemed to be a flute.

“Medusa who has taken the role from Viperion”, it was a girl who had green hair that was plaited multiple times and pulled back in a high ponytail. She had a dark green and yellow suit which looked to be made of scales smiler to her domino mask. The girl also had yellow snake eyes and her weapon seemed to be a lyre.

“Vouivre who has taken the role from Ryuko”, this hero was another male who looked older than the other heroes, he had jet black hair which contrasted with the red and gold horns he had. He wore a red and black suit that was padded and had a paten of gold dragon-like tails that wrapped around his right arm and left leg. He had a red and black mask along with gold eyes and his weapon was an actual weapon this time, a red and black sword that had gray, green and blue symbols at the base.

“And finally Guêpe who took the role from Queen Bee”, it was a girl who had short black hair which matched her yellow and black suit, she had clear wings on her back and had a weapon wrapped around her waist similar to Ladybug but looked like a stinger rather than a yo-yo. 

“These are heroes that we know of at the moment but there have been rumours of two other heroes although has not been confirmed yet by Ladybug or Chat Noir” finished Batman sitting back down letting the other league members process the information. “These are all teenagers and they’re what defending Paris on their own” exclaimed Barry, “They have been for Four years and Paris has not fallen” retorted Wonder Woman, “Yes but still-” Barry was cut off by Superman standing up, “They may be teenagers but we ignored them for years so right now we have to cooperate with them if we want Paris’s forgiveness”. 

“From what we know they still plan to be heroes after the defeat of Hawkmoth meaning we need that forgiveness as their abilities are something that could help the league on multiple missions” continued Batman, “I believe that I could help them train since I know for a fact that my mother would want to meet the new Ladybug,” said Wonder Woman, “that’s if they want our training” muttered Hal causing Wonder Women to glare at him. 

“Ladybug has agreed to meet us along with one of her teammates, in two days so we can ask her then” stated Batman, “For now, all of you need to research these heroes and the Akumas fights along with memorising the rules that the French government has given us”, and with that Batman disappeared into the shadows leaving the League to talk among themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has questions about Ladybug and Chat Noir's Powers and why Chat Noir seems to have less so hear is the answer.  
> I'm just going off the powers that the show have given us, the extra powers I mention are upgrades such as Aqua Tikki and healing (something that Master Fu taught them).  
> I agree their power levels are unbalanced but I'm just going off the information from the show.  
> Thank you for the questions and I'm glad that you all like this story.


	6. Suspicious Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are worried about Ladybug meeting the league without them and Chloe's mad about two guests in her father's hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I answered this question in the comment but because I know most people don't read the comments, I'll put the answer here.
> 
> I choose Guy Gardner because I didn't want to blame Hal (since I doubt he would ignore this) or Booster Gold (he's from the future, it's likely he would know about Paris heroes) and from what I know about Guy Gardner's personality, he seems most likely to ignore the call.
> 
> The healing power is for mainly the heroes in battle since Hawkmoth has made them more dangerous over the years, making both Ladybug and Chat Noir bleed (similar to my series 'This is not a game') but they do heal their kwamis as well.

The miraculous team were currently working on homework at Chloe’s place while discussing what to do about the justice league. Adrien and Marinette were curled up on each side of a couch while Kagami and Chloe were curled up on a chaise lounge, the floor was occupied by Luka and Nino. Luka was writing down ideas for song lyric and Nino was busy writing an essay for Miss Bustier which was due in for tomorrow. 

“So, you agreed to meet the justice league on Friday without us as back up?” questioned Kagami while her girlfriend was busy texting her father, “I won’t be alone, I’m taking Jument with me” responded Marinette, her voice muffled a bit due to the pen in her mouth.

“Your mother” question Adrien raising an eyebrow, “yes, teleportation is her power which I may need if I have to leave early due to an Akuma as well as the fact my mother wants to go since she doesn’t trust the league to take me seriously due to my age” answered Marinette pulling the pen out her mouth and facing her team, “I will be fine”. “We are just worried dudette” replied Nino, “I know that-” Marinette was cut off by Chloe loudly swearing.

“You ok over there?” question Adrien, “no apparently two of our international guest have decided to say and one of them has asked to upgrade his room to fit two more people” exclaimed Chloe as she began pacing the room, the rest of the team looked over to Kagami who just shrugged her shoulders, “and that’s bad because?” asked Luka, “it’s not bad it’s just frustrating, one is a journalist at the daily planet and the second is Bruce Wayne” groaned Chloe, “meaning their people who put more of a spotlight on Paris meaning more attention on us heroes”, “and that mean more people who will judge us on our age” concluded Luka “and believe that the league should handle this”, “exactly” exclaimed Chloe.

“Chloe who is the reporter staying here,” asked Marinette who was now typing on her computer, “Clark Kent from the daily planet” answered Chloe raising an eyebrow “why?”. “So we have a Metropolis reporter and a Gotham billionaire staying in Paris at the same time Batman and Superman visit us who are the heroes of those cities” stated Marinette smirking as she looked up from her laptop.

“You’re not implying what I think you’re implying” questioned Nino as the other processed what Marinette just said, “Bruce has the funds and a big enough family to be Batman and Superman has a habit of saving Lois Lane to the point people think their romantically involved even though she’s married to Clark” she replied, “Batman is a detective, it would make sense that he stay in Paris for more research with people he trusts in civilian form since we told the league they could be in Paris unless one of us is with them and from what I know the Batfamily hates working with people but makes an exception for the superfamily” concluded Adrien. 

“We can’t stop them from being here while as a civilian since you have to be dressed in your costume to be breaking the rules so I suggest we tread carefully around them but keep an eye on them” suggested Luka “even if they aren’t heroes one is a popular celebrity and it would not be a good look for Pari heroes if he was hurt”.

“I’ll be here the rest of the week to work with Jagged along with Luka so we take first watch of them while you all are at school” continued Marinette causing Adrien, Chloe and Nino to groan. “You just had to remind us of our pain” muttered Adrien making Luka, Marinette and Kagami laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, updates might slow down soon as I think about where the story will go after the league meeting Ladybug.
> 
> Horse → jument (feminine) → Google Translate


	7. Stubbornness And Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Tim arrive in Paris.  
> Dick's annoyed that Bruce isn't leaving the Paris heroes alone while Tim is annoyed he has to go to school while in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but hopefully, the next one will be longer.

“So, let me get this straight, you dragged us to Paris in order to investigate the miraculous team even though you were told to leave Paris alone by those heroes and the government” questioned Tim who was drinking his second coffee this morning, the only response he got from Bruce was a grunt as he was detracted by the news report showing the fight from the awards show. 

“Did you learn nothing from me and the titians?” exclaimed Dick who had been reading through the file of Paris’s heroes,

"not to mention you're making me go to school even though I surpassed to be done with school since I help you run the company" grumbled Tim who hadn't fully woken up.

“I’m not going to ignore this, Paris has been in danger for four years already with only inexperienced heroes to protect them due to an incompetent member of the league” responded Bruce, “and they said heroes were unwelcome not the Wayne family also Tim you're only going to school so you can investigate the so-called Akuma class so don't complain”.

Dick responded with a growl of frustration knowing that Bruce wasn’t going to change his mind while Tim just slurped his coffee loudly and turned to look at the clock. “Tim, let’s get going so we’re not late for the meeting at your new school” Dick announced as he turned to leave the hotel room, grabbing the school file on the way out, “enjoy your meeting with the mayor, B”.

After Dick made sure that Tim was following him, he left the hotel room but froze when he heard a small yelp of surprise. “Mari, be careful,” a deep voice said from behind the door, “I was being, Luka” responded another voice much higher pitch than the last.

Peeking around the door, he saw a tall boy with blue spiky hair and blue eyes wearing black ripped jeans, white top, sneakers that were white and blue, a blue hoodie and a black choker, he was carrying a guitar case on his back and a cardboard box. The higher pitch voice must have belonged to the girl, she had black pixie cut hair, brown eyes and was dressed in pink shorts with black tights, pink sneaker, a black top with a pink jacket on top, the girl was carrying a tray of four coffee which were on top of a bakery box along with carrying a satchel which had fabric coming out of it.

“Shit, I’m so sorry” exclaimed Dick and Tim made it out of the hotel room turning to stare at the pair,

“It’s ok, sir, I’m normal clumsy” the girl replied,

“no it’s my fault, do you need any help with those boxes,” asked Dick,

“don’t worry about it sir, it’s was just unexpected” the girl responded while the boy just stared at the brothers.

“Are you sure?” asked Tim who shifted uncomfortably under the blue-haired boy’s gaze. 

“We’re fine, don’t worry about it” the girl responded,

“We better get going Mari before Jagged starts to search for us” the boy continued still staring at the brothers,

“good point Luka, sorry about that sirs” the girl now named Mari replied as the pair set off down the hallway. Looking at the pair as they left, Tim could see the girl’s jacket had a flower pattern on the back which he sure he had seen before but didn’t know where it was from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. 
> 
> I made Marinette's hair Black and eyes brown so she wasn't as recognizable if you saw a photo of her and ladybug next to her like I'm going to be doing with Adrien who had long messy hair as Chat Noir but has a comb-over fade and a brushed upfront while being a civilian.
> 
> I choose Dick and Tim as the ones to join Bruce since Tim is going to be the same age as the miraculous teens and is known to being as good as a detective as Bruce so he would be the best suit to help gather information. Dick was chosen as well because from what I've seen he has the best control of his emotions when the situation calls for it along with the fact that he has worked and befriended multiple hero teams along with founding the teen titans so would most likely understand the Paris Heroes better than batman or superman.
> 
> Also, I'm not the biggest fan of the ml x dc crossovers that just shove Dick aside and present him as just the sunshine of the bat family when he is a lot more than that. I'm not saying those stories are not good since I know they do that to focus on the main batboy they choose to have in that story, it's just that in my story I didn't want to do that (along with the fact that Nightwing is one of my favourite heroes).


	8. Dead Inside But At Least We Have Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's tired and grumpy, Chloe's a lifesaver, Lila and Alya just want to make the trio's day miserable at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon, miracles do happen.

Adrien was tired, he spent all last night researching the justice league so he knew the best ways to fight them if they decided to ignore rules and father thought it was a good idea to have a photoshoot at 7 am. So here he was sitting at his desk at 8:30 am as he tries to stop himself from collapsing on the spot while he waited for Miss Bustier. 

“Dude, you ok?” asked Nino sliding into his seat next to him, 

“No, I’m dead inside” grumbled Adrien running his hands through his hair in frustration,

“Well I guess you don’t want this the adrikins,” said Chloe, turning to look at her Adrien saw her holding a bag of pastries and a tray of three hot drinks from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. 

“Chloe you are currently my most favourite person in the world” exclaimed Adrien as she passed him a cup of coffee and grab a croissant from the bag, 

“Don’t let Mari hear you say that dude” responded Nino grabbing his own cup of coffee and pastry, 

“Mari will understand” replied Chloe sliding into her seat in front the boys.

The trio had become outcasts over the years since Lila arrived. The rest of the class avoided them like the plage due to rumours that she had spread. The only one brave enough to sit by them was Alix.

Alix listened to most of Lila’s stories with a grain of salt, she didn’t say anything due to the risk of losing her friendships with the class and didn’t want to leave her friends to be manipulated by a liar who seemed to not care that her false promises could ruin the class’s futures. 

The trio was quietly munching on their food as the rest of the class entered, Lila and Alya being the last. The room was quiet until Lila started her lies for today, “Ladybug finally done what I had told her to do years ago” she exclaimed, 

“What do you mean Lila?” asked Rose,

“Well, I told her to contact the Justice League ages ago but according to her, we didn’t need their help” Lila replied getting a growl from Adrien.

“I knew it, there’s no way the justice league would refuse to help this long” exclaimed Alya who had grown spiteful after Ladybug took her miraculous giving it to Reynard along with publicly refusing to work with the Ladyblog (now named ‘InvisableTruth’) calling it a tabloid that didn't check it's facts. The girl took to criticizing Ladybug and the miraculous team every chance she got which made her blog the perfect place to spread her lies.

“Rossi, I recommend you shut up with those lies about the miraculous heroes, I and my father along with many others have contacted the Justice League and got the same response from the justice league so it has nothing to do with Ladybug not listening to you” snapped Chloe,

“Ladybug and Chat Noir both stated they were never friends with you so just drop it, Lila” continued Nino, 

“They only said that because we had a falling out” Lila retorted flipping her hair,

“Why would we believe a failed hero who only did it to feed her ego would contact people who could have defeat hawkmoth years ago without the miraculous team’s help” stated Alya glaring at mainly Nino for backing up with Chloe, their break up had not been pretty and resulted in a very dangerous Akuma,

“Shut up tabloid” snapped Chloe,

“I am not-” Alya was cut off by Adrien slamming his hands down his desk getting everyone’s attention, 

“All of you shut up any more arguing could result in an Akuma and I for one don’t want to have to hide from one this early in the goddamn morning” shouted Adrien glaring at Alya and Lila with fire in his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah whatever” muttered Lila as she and Alya took their sit, Alya was furiously typing on her phone most likely writing an article with Lila’s newest lie. The rest of the class just talked amongst themselves, Alix who arrived just before Miss Bustier could tell by the tense atmosphere it was best that she just get ready for the lesson. 

“Students I like you all to be on your best behaver today since a transfer student from America that will be joining us next week is being shown around today” Miss Bustier stated in a honey-sweet tone looking at the Trio in particle as she seemed to place the blame for the class’s weakened friendships and new nickname on them instead of Lila. The trio looked at each other, all nodding as confirmation of the group’s suspicions from last night's group chat that a member of the bat family could join their class while batman and superman looked into Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you may have noticed that this story has been added into a series well that's due to me making sure this and social media book that goes with it are easy to find.  
> The social media book is just an add on and something for me to do while taking a break from writing chapters so it's not really mandatory to read it unless I mention it in the notes later on. 
> 
> Alix is not going to be a bad guy in this story since I still want Bunnix to be a hero on the team although she won't play that big of a part in this story.


	9. Money Hungry Headmasters And Thor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Akuma interrupts Tim and Dick visit to Collège Françoise Dupont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short

Collège Françoise Dupont was really impressive compare to Gotham academy but it wasn’t bad on the outside. On the inside, however, the faculty was awful. They knew from investigating the school, the headmaster covered up a lot of the bullying due to bribery or threats, mainly coming from the Mayor but that had stopped happening. Now it seemed to be coming from Lila Rossi whose mother is an ambassador from Italy although looking back through security footage, it seems that Lila was making the threats without her mother’s knowledge since none of her contact info actually lead to Lila’s mother instead went straight to Lila. 

Meeting Mr Damocles was average although both Tim and Dick could see that he was looking at them like they were his next paycheck. “It would be a pleasure for you to study at our school although we only have one class with enough space in your room, Miss Bustier is one of our best teachers though” The man stated handing Tim his schedule and map of the school, “Please follow me so I can show you the rest of our school”.

We hadn’t even left the office when we here screaming and an alarm system goes off. “That’s the Akuma alarm, we need to get to the closet shelter” exclaimed the principle turning is on and shoving the pairs of brother’s out the office. “Where is the nearest shelter?” asked Dick moving out the way of a terrified student, “It the school basement, follow me” he replied running down the stair and into the courtyard but before the boys could follow him, they were cut off by the stair being destroyed. 

Looking at where the stairs had just been, there stood a Viking with a giant hammer that seemed to crackle with electricity. “Who do we have here, two rich brats?” the Viking as he swung his hand forward, both ran away from the Viking only to pulled off the balcony by some type of wire.

As they landed onto the courtyard, they saw the Bee Hero above them removing the wire from their waist and pulling them up off the floor while Chat Noir ran past swinging his baton at the Thor-like Akuma “Both you follow Reynard to the basement with the rest of the students” Guêpe stated nodding at the fox hero before leaping at the Viking, “Sorry about this, it should be over when Ladybug gets here,” Reynard said as the boys followed him, “it’s alright” replied Tim as Dick helped other students that were injured towards the basement stairs. 

When they finally got into the basement, Reynard closed the doors behind them and with the help of Tim and Dick calmed down the other students. It seemed to be about 30 minutes before they heard silence from upstairs and Reynard flute seemed to start ringing. The flute extended to show a phone screen and Ladybug’s face on the screen. “Reynard, the Akuma has been dealt with, please inform the students in the basement and tell them that school is still continuing for the rest of the day as this was a level three Akuma”, Reynard nodded before turning the flute back to its original length. 

“School is still on but I would recommend contacting your parents to inform them that you are safe” Reynard stated as he opened the door shining sunlight into the dimly lit basement. As the students left, they were approached by Mr Damocles who had been busy on his phone while they had been stuck in the basement, “I apologise for this mess but I can assure you that this won’t be a regular thing” he said while a student who heard him just laughed as they left.

“It was out of your control Mr Damocles, we understand” replied Dick using the same tone he used during Galas when talking to money-hungry businessmen and women, “how about we start that tour you mentioned?” which seemed to lighten Mr Damocles mood, “of course, well as you can see this is the basement but let me show you where Tim’s classroom will be” Mr Damocles responded as they entered the courtyard that looked perfectly normal unlike the battlefield it had been for the past thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this chapter since I'm bad at fight scenes along with the fact that this isn't a chapter I really wanted to write but I wanted the brothers to experience their first Akuma battle.
> 
> I may or may not rewrite this at a later date but for now, enjoy.


	10. I Want To Get This Meeting Over And Done With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Jument meet up with Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, Sorry.

Marinette was glad that she had finished her meeting with Jagged when the Akuma hit. Luka was kind enough to cover for her while she ran off to transform and get back to her old school. It took thirty minutes and from the roof, she could spot both Tim Drake and Dick Grayson caught in the crossfire which meant Batman will most likely bring this up in the meeting tonight. 

Once home she spent the rest of the day finishing her work along with scrolling through headlines and tweets to see what people started to write about Paris’s heroes. As expected their aged was brought up but Paris citizens quickly shut it down by saying that these heroes have been on their own for four years without adult heroes to guide them and they have done a damn good job considering the world hadn’t ended yet with Hawkmoth getting miraculous. 

Her mother helped her prepare for the meeting by going over-rules and agreements against the justice league coming into Paris. Marinette did quick petrol before both she and her mother waited on the Eiffel tower for Superman.  He landed in front of the heroes, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

“Who is this Ladybug?” he asked politely but had a hint of suspicion in his voice,

“Jument current holder of the horse miraculous” answered Jument,

“I need her for teleportation if there is an Akuma while at the meeting and I suspect many of the justice league won’t take a ‘child’ seriously so I’m bringing one of the temporary adult heroes with me” continued Ladybug sneering at the ‘child part’.

“No, it’s ok we just expected Chat Noir” explained Superman,

“Both he and I are the leaders of Paris’s heroes, we can’t leave Paris with two of its main heroes” respond Ladybug while Jument tapping her foot,

“Can we just go to the meeting now?, we don’t want to be out of Paris longer than we have too” asked Jument,

“Of Course” responded Superman as he put his finger to his ear, “Cyborg, we are ready”.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and suddenly the two Paris heroes were in a metallic room, on a platform that was surrounded by a computer, the windows should an endless black void which gave the indication that they were no longer on earth.  Both Batman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg stood in front of them.

“Welcome Ladybug and…” Cyborg trailed off when looking at Jument, 

“This is Jument, the holder of horse miraculous” stated Ladybug, “Chat Noir is busy with patrol right now since we have to have at least one of in Paris at the same time”,

“Oh well, they welcome Jument and Ladybug to the watchtower” Cyborg replied.

“I apologise Ladybug that I hadn’t got in contact sooner if I had known the Ladybug miraculous was active-” Wonder Woman was cut off by Ladybug waving her hand,

“Apologises can be given later, right now I want the meeting over and done with so I’m not out of Paris while a night Akuma appears,” Ladybug said with Jument nodding behind her, 

“Right this way then, the rest of the league is waiting” growled Batman as he leads the group down one of the many hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.   
> It's just recently I had writer's block and my mental health crashed badly (although I'm better now).
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer, although it may take a while to come out since I want to take time with this one since it's the meeting between the Justice League and Ladybug


	11. Laying Down The Rules As Quickly As Possible Before An Akuma Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Ladybug and the league has arrived unfortunately it's cut short by a night time Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and this time with a long chapter.

The meeting room was filled with nervous chatter and why wouldn’t it be, the members of the league were waiting to meet a hero with powers from a god and said hero was quite clearly pissed at all of them for noting helping them out when they sent several cries for help five years ago. So needless to say the league was nervous.

Most members jumped in surprise when the door opened except for martian manhunter who already knew when Ladybug had entered the watchtower. As Cyborg and the Trinity went to sit down in their seat, the member turned to focus their attention on Ladybug and a hero they didn’t recognise. 

The hero’s hair was pure white and pulled into a high bun, she wore sunglasses instead of a mask and her costume consisted of a dark brown coat which had a black rope belt, black padding on the end of her arms and on her shoulders, it had a turtle neck collar and the bottom was wrapped around her like a skirt but on the second time around on side was diamond-like and was left loose. She wore black pants and had brown horse riding boots on. Her weapon appeared to be a horseshoe that was tied to the hero’s rope-like belt. What was clear to the league was that this hero was an adult unlike the well-known heroes in Paris.

The room was quiet with the heroes questioning who would say something first while feeling the coldness of Ladybug’s glare and the daggers that the new hero was clearly sending them through their glasses. Surprising Hal was the first to speak up, “Ladybug, I would like to apologise for the pain that your city has experienced on behalf of the league and the other green lanterns due to the idiotic mistake of the green lantern called Guy Gardner”,

“Where would Guy Gardner be now since I’m pretty sure we would like the apology to come from him” spoke the unknown hero in a cold tone,

“He is on a mission at the moment but when he comes back, we can assure you that he will face consequences” replied Superman,

“Quick question who are you? miss” asked Flash,

“My name is Jument, I’m the holder of the horse miraculous and is one of the two temporary heroes that Paris has” the newly named hero, Jument answered.

“Now onto the important matters, I going to give you the basic rules for you when dealing with Paris” stated Ladybug, “You can not enter the city as you superhero identity without informing us or the government beforehand, you will be accompanied by one of the miraculous heroes during your stay for safety purposes, you will not engage with an Akuma unless we give permission and you will not engage with hawkmoth or any of his allies without us”.

As soon as she said this, it was quite clear many wanted to object but were cut off by Jument, “these rules have been agreed upon by the French government and failure to follow these rule will be a criminal offence along with the fact that these new rules will be public knowledge so that other heroes not from the league will also know about the rules”,

“You are still allowed to be in Paris as civilians but only as civilians” Ladybug continue staring pointedly at Batman as she said this,

“Aren’t these rules a bit drastic?” questioned Cyborg “what if we need to be in Paris quickly but can inform the government in time?”,

“If that happens the government will look over the incident to see if you unannounced arrival was justified or not but for now just follow these rules” answered Ladybug “and no the rules are perfectly understandable since we don’t need one of you being akumatized along with considering the fact we don’t know how your powers could affect an Akuma victim if you decide to fight one”.

“That is understandable” stated Batman while the other heroes looked like they wanted to argue but decided against it, “How can we help you with these Akumas? since I believe everyone in this room will agree when I say we don’t want to sit around and not help you” asked Wonder Woman,

“The best you can do is try to find out more on Hawkmoth’s identity and send the information you find to the government” replied Jument,

“We will send you the info we have so far but be warned it’s not a lot” continued Ladybug as her yo-yo beeped. 

Grabbing it, the heroes were surprised to see it open and hear the voice of a young girl who had the distinct sound of someone who was rich and always got what they wanted, “Ladybug, the Carpenter has made an appearance along with an Amok” the girl said right before the room heard the distinct sound of a crumbling building.

“Shit, Medusa make sure none of you engages with Carpenter until I arrive, focus on the Amok” Ladybug stated with panic in her voice. Ladybug looked at Jument who nodded as she yelled out Voyage as she created a circle in the air which seemed to become solid before throwing onto the wall of the meeting room. The circle became a portal that showed the platform of the Eiffel tower.

“I apologise that we have to cut this short but we need to get going now,” Ladybug said quickly as the pair of heroes went to leave before Wonder Women grabbed Ladybug’s arm.

“Before you go Ladybug, I need to ask if you are willing to meet with my mother Hippolyta as she would like to meet the new holder?” she asked getting an annoyed look from both heroes, “I will talk it over with Tikki but I must get going” replied Ladybug as ripped her arm from Wonder Woman’s grip, running through the portal before it closed.

“You could have asked at a better time, Dina” stated Hal, “I wasn’t sure if I would be able to speak with Ladybug again soon since it appears that we are basically banned from Paris along with the fact that my mother wants to see the new holder soon” replied Wonder Woman,

“Why?” questioned Flash,

“Because she was a former holder of the ladybug miraculous and want to see how she could help the new one” answered Dina getting surprised looks from the league, 

“And you didn’t bother to tell us this information sooner?” asked Batman,

“I mentioned it but you seemed to be focused on their ages and how to earn Paris forgiveness to listen” retorted Wonder Woman glaring at the Dark Knight.

“So what now?” questioned Superman trying to change the subject before an argument broke out,

“We investigate Hawkmoth and the heroes” replied Batman in an icy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. 
> 
> So to be honest I haven't had the motivation to write due to writer's block and me getting back into anime which meant I have been focusing on other fandoms but since I've started to write again, I hope to get more chapters out soon.
> 
> I know the meeting wasn't as long as you guys probably wanted but like I couldn't think of how this would play out so it's short, I may come back and rewrite this at a later point but for now, here you go.
> 
> Jument's costume idea: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/329818372704692850/
> 
> The Akuma is based on an idea I used in my Not A Game series so go check that out if you want to see it back story and powers along with why Ladybug was so worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've wanted to write a miraculous ladybug and dc crossover for a while now because I like idea of it but I don't have an exact plot at the moment so updates will be slow while I figure it out.
> 
> dragon → vouivre: https://www.interglot.com/dictionary/en/fr/translate/dragon  
> wasp → guêpe: google translate


End file.
